Talk:Smells Like Teen Spirit/@comment-3575890-20140818050609/@comment-3575890-20140818052648
This is what I said: "Carrying on from Rob's brilliant post (hope he doesn't mind <3), I would just like to point out the problematic nature of ANY eighteen year old boy attempting to rationalize Zig's disgusting behavior by chocking it up to love. First of all, if Ricardo truly believes this, it reflects poorly on him. That's not an attack on him. He seems like a good kid, but his apparent warped view on love and relationships is extremely questionable and concerning. I shudder to think about the kind of boyfriend he might be or thinks it's okay to be. Second, he's trivializing and downplaying Zig's pathology. Infatuation can most certainly stir already existent psychopathic qualities in an individual, but it can NOT create them from nothing. That is like claiming video games make people violent psychopaths. They might reinforce already aggressive tendencies within pathological psychopaths, but no mentally stable average joe is just going to turn into a violent sociopath with the push of a few buttons. That is absolutely nonsensical logic, and extremely dismissive of socio-cultural, pathological, and psychological issues. In that very same vein, love does not create psychopathic behavioural patterns. Those patterns need to have already existed. Third, the worst of it is that he's also delving into victim-shaming culture. He's inadvertently shifting the blame from Zig onto Maya for Zig's actions in his extremely unfounded insinuation that Zig's problematic behavior is not intrinsic, but stemming from an external factor, which I'm sorry, is supreme bullshit. People do not behave this way unless they have ISSUES that run far deeper than just some silly infatuation. Worse even yet, he's attempting to rationalize Zig's abusive behavior even further by pushing this extremely disgusting notion that Zig's feelings for Maya render him some hapless victim powerless to restrain himself and when you psychoanalyze that line of thinking, it reveals a horrifying mindset. Contrary to the teachings of Twilight and Fifty Shades of Gray, there is no fucking such thing as loving a woman too much that you can't keep yourself from hurting her. That is an extremely disgusting and fucked up mentality to have and such attitudes are injurious, even endangering, to us women. Ricardo, stop perpetuating romanticism of abuse and lending credence to this dangerous mentality that men's abusive attitudes and behaviors towards women come from love - a mentality that is already ingrained deep within our culture and doesn't need to be perpetuated further. I'm sure Ricardo is a good kid that will eventually outgrow this fucked up mindset, but his take on the Zaya relationship reveals an ignorant and alarming view of love and relationships and it does not sit right with me that he's endorsing this to his very young, impressionable audiences. He needs to sit the fuck down, educate himself, and be more mindful of the kind of message he sends to his fans." Yeah, so maybe I came off as a bit harsh rereading my post, but I NEVER intended to throw shade at Ricardo. I was simply calling him out on a comment of his that I interpreted to be really problematic. I never meant to send the message that I dislike the boy himself, because that couldn't be further from the truth. I like Ricardo just fine and have no problem with him, and now thanks to a few idiotic DTCers misconstruing ME, Ricardo likely thinks I hate him.